


An aside.

by QCumberShaw



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: An aside, Because I was curious, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCumberShaw/pseuds/QCumberShaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alec and Miriam leave the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An aside.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think we all want to know.

“I’ll get you a taxi.” He inclined his head slightly. She smiled.

 

“No, it’s fine, I’d rather walk for a while, clear my head a bit, it was rather hot in there.” She smiled slightly.

 

“It was, but I enjoyed it. It makes you aware of your self, your body.”

 

“You probably spend a lot of time being aware of it at work.” She started to walk and he fell into step beside her. She didn’t mind, it was what she had expected. They were anticipating what the other wanted and it was working out well so far. “And presumably trying to protect it.” She grinned.

 

“Mmm. But mostly bored, cramped, sweaty or freezing depending on location.” They walked on in silence along the Thames.

 

“That’s my flat.” He indicated across the river to a discreetly expensive block.

 

“Nice. Trying to impress me?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Mmm and indicating how close we are to it.” Her pulse accelerated. Bloody hell, it had been so long since she’d slept with anyone and he was… Her thoughts were interrupted.

 

“I’m considering inviting you in for a coffee, but to be honest I’m a little wary.” She barely hid her look of disappointment. He laughed. “Not that I don’t want to, I really do, but if I cock things up, I genuinely worry about what James and Q would do to me. I get the feeling that they’re rather protective of you.”

 

“You could say that, but it’s really none of their damned business.”

 

“Coffee?”

 

“I’d love one.”

 

Well, this was a first. She’d never knowing slept with a killer before. Normally if any of the men she’d dated were weird in any way, she wouldn’t get to find that out until later. Given what she knew of James’ job, normal didn’t come into it. He practiced deceit and killed for his country, slept his way around the world too from what he’d hinted. At least there wouldn’t be any surprises and it made for rather more interesting pillow talk than say, accountancy. They walked across the bridge in silence. It didn’t seemed to bother her son, so there must be some redeeming qualities to him. Besides, he was bloody attractive and knowing what he did was making him even more appealing. They’d flirted slightly in the pub, with her conscious of her son’s concern and embarrassment, while James was positively encouraging and being remarkable subtle about it. Eventually they’d drifted off into their own world and left them too it. Alec was very good at maintaining interest and conversation, and while she didn’t entertain any doubts that it was more than a means to an end, he was entertaining and very desirable. At this point, she was prepared to use him as much as he would use her. She stole a glance at him, he grinned and desire shot through her. Damn the consequences, she wanted him.  
His flat was dark, but the lights of London streamed through the full wall windows. Alec went to put the light on, but she stopped him with her hand.

 

“I’m enjoying the view.” She walked to the window.

 

“So am I.” He put his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. Mmm, that was good, she pressed back against him as he kissed further along her nape and around to her jaw. She angled her head up and placed her hands on his hips, pulling him closer to her. She could feel that he was already hard.  
His hand moved to the waistband of her trousers, fingertips slipping inside, the other moved across her breast, stroking her nipple, making it hard. She moaned softly and moved a hand back onto his groin, finding his cock. He pulled her closer and bit gently into her neck, undoing her zip and pushing his fingers further. They slipped down, across the tangle of hair and into her cleft, feeling the slick wet, warmth. His fingers pushed further as she pushed against him, wanting the touch of his fingers and he pressure of his cock against her. Alec breathed into her ear and she turned her head and they kissed. God, he was good. He turned her body to face him and they kissed harder, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer. She pushed her fingers into his hair, twining the strands around them, while her other hand pulled his hips closer.

 

He pulled back. “So you don’t want coffee then?”

 

“Maybe in the morning.” She said with a grin. Alec laughed.

 

“Bit presumptuous, expecting to stay the night.”

 

“How rude… expecting that I’ll be sleeping here. I meant that I may have finished with you by then.” She look at him defiantly.

 

“Really?”

 

“If you have the stamina.”

 

“I do like a challenge.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom.

 

They stopped and looked at each other and laughed.

 

“Sorry.” They said.

 

He stepped closer, his hand combing through her hair.

 

“Shall we start again?” He kissed her gently, his hands undoing her buttons as she pulled at his clothes, pulling his shirt, they pulled apart to remove their tops, their trousers and then they are naked. She looks at him, feeling suddenly shy and bites her lip as her son does, though Alec doesn’t recognize that as such yet. He is beautiful, his body hard and muscular, scarred from bullets and knife wounds and she wants him.

 

“Fuck me.” He startles momentarily, then pulls her to him and they tumble onto the bed. He hands move across him, feeling his muscle, onto his cock, feeling his hardness, the bead of moisture at it’s tip, he holds himself above her, lips moving across her breasts, tongue licking her abdomen and down into her, tasting, probing, licking, sucking,. She writhes at his touch, god, he’s good, her breath is tight, short and her hands wrap into his hair, pulling him closer. He moves his head up and to her face as his finger enters her, she moans.

 

“Yes, that’s good, more.” He uses another and she presses against them, it isn’t enough. They kiss, she can taste herself, mingled with his breath. It’s good. She runs her fingers along his cock, it’s silky, hard, thick and long. She rubs her fingers over the tip, spreading the moisture to lubricate it. He groans into her mouth. He removes his fingers, for a moment she is bereft, then he licks them and a rush of warmth fills her groin. His eyes are dark as he looks at her and she returns his gaze, open and longing. He reaches to the bedside drawer and grabs a condom, putting in on deftly.

 

She pulls his head towards her, they kiss, deeply, messily and she pushes her hips to him and feels him enter her. It is good, so good. He legs wrap around him and they move together, faster, harder. It’s been so long and now it feels so good, she can feel nothing but pleasure, she almost forgets about Alec. They cry out, she bites into his shoulder, pulls him deeper and then comes, fingers digging into his flesh, her body almost jerking at one point, feels him come, the irregular hot spasms of his release, then they collapse together, sated.

 

“Mmm.” Alec grins at her.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to look my son in the eye.” She says with a grin. Alec raises himself onto one elbow and looks at her quizzically.

 

“Why would he know anything?” Her grin is broader, then innocent.

 

“Well, he saw us leave together.” The silence stretches for a moment as Alec figures it out, then he laughs delightedly and she joins in.

 

A few miles away, Q stops and looks worried.

 

“Do you think she’s okay?” James pulls his head back down and kisses him.

 

“Darling, he’s as skilled as I am, well, almost, she’s going to be having mind blowing sex.” He grins. “That’s not entirely boasting.”

 

“I know.” Q grins as he gets back to the task in hand.

 

“And besides, Alec knows if there’s any problems, he’ll have us to answer to.”

 

“Very true.” Mutters Q as he licks James cock. “Now, what was it you were saying about swallowing?” James just grins.


End file.
